Falling Star
by raindropcatcher
Summary: Doctor Baker asks for Laura's help when he's forced to travel to Sleepy Eye to visit a patient. What will happen when Almanzo is doing the driving and something during their trip home goes wrong?


**Falling Star**

* * *

><p>A knock on the door made Charles lift his head up from the newspaper he just had been reading. He gave his wife a short look, both confused about a visitor that late at night. He stood up and opened the door only to find their good friend Hiram Baker behind it.<p>

"Good evening, Charles" he smiled before looking to Caroline "Good evening, Caroline" he removed his hat.

"Doc, please" Charles showed him to come in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you that late" Doc started as he stood in the living room.

"No problem at all. Did something happen?"

"Well nothing too bad, but something _did _happen." Charles and Caroline exchanged concerned glances.

"I just received a letter from Sleepy Eye where a friend of mine is living. His wife is sick but she refuses to see a Doctor. He hoped that if I would come...-"

"She maybe would let you help her?" Charles asked understandingly.

"Exactly" Doc Baker nodded.

"Is there something we can do, Doctor Baker?" Caroline now stood up from the rocking-chair to stand beside her husband.

"Well, Caroline... Actually I wanted to ask Laura if she maybe would be interested in come with me. I could use a helping hand and since the kids have currently no school, I thought...-"

"I don't know, Doc" Charles interrupted him "She maybe...-"

"Oh pa, please let me go!"Laura called down from the loft and all three looked up at her.

Doctor Baker smiled "Evening Laura"

Charles rolled his eyes, unpleased that his daughter has just eavesdropped.

Laura climbed down and stood in front of her parents, wearing her nightgown. "Please Pa! It would be a great experience and I already did all the chores I had to do!"

Charles glanced at Caroline. "Well, Charles, if she really wants to go, it might be a great opportunity to help others..."

Charles sighed as he was already defeated "Alright, you can go." He now looked at his friend "But only if you promise me that she won't be in danger"

Doc smiled happy about the news "You can be sure that I won't expose Laura to any danger"

Laura beamed at the man, before turning back to her parents "Thank you pa, thank you, ma!" She hugged them.

"We're going to leave early tomorrow, Laura. I hope that isn't a problem for you."

"Not at all! I'm gonna prepare everything right now!" Laura exclaimed happy about the coming adventure before climbing up to the loft again.

Caroline smiled at Doc Baker "Would you like some coffee, Doctor?"

"No thank you, Caroline" he sat his hat back. "I've got to prepare some things myself." He smiled at them, before opening the door. "Thank you"

"Goodnight, Doc"

Charles laid his arms around Caroline's waist as their friend had been gone. "I thought about the moment, when Mary left for the first time with Reverend Alden..."

"Yes..." Caroline replied with a proud yet melancholic smile on her lips. "Laura is becoming more and more a woman..."

* * *

><p>The next morning Charles brought Laura early into town with his buckboard. He handed her the travel bag before looking at his daughter "You make sure that nothing happens to you, Half-Pint"<p>

"Oh pa" Laura smiled. She knew that she still was a little girl to him and maybe she would always remain. "I'm gonna be away just for three or four days! I'll be fine"

"Yes, you will" he kissed her on the cheek and hugged his daughter. "Say hello to Doc Baker for me."

"I will. Bye pa!"

"Bye" He returned her smile and climbed onto the buckboard again as Laura made her way to Doc's office.

She couldn't stop smiling. The whole night she had had dreams about Almanzo where he had finally understood that she wasn't a girl anymore. This would be another step into the right direction. She could sense it as clear as the fresh morning breeze…

"Good Morning, Doc" she greeted him as she had reached the tree in front of his office.

"Good Morning Laura" he replied smilingly without looking up. Laura knitted her brows as she saw him fiddling with the ropes on his buggy.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm unhitching Hippocrates"

"What? Will you use another horse?"

He now straightened himself to look at Laura. "No. We won't use my buggy." Doctor Baker stretched his back "I just met Almanzo this morning and heard that he has to make a delivery to Sleepy Eye. He offered to take me there since we have the same destination."

Laura forgot how to breathe.

"What?" She couldn't believe it and didn't know what to feel. Sure, she loved spending time with Almanzo but she hasn't been prepared to this! Travelling with him meant plenty of time to do something embarrassing! She had never spent that much time with him without interruption!

"You don't mind, do you?" Doctor Baker asked concerned as he noticed her puzzled expression.

"Uh-" Before Laura could reply she was interrupted by a voice behind her …

…Almanzo's voice. "Mornin'!" Her heart made a skip and she didn't dare turning to face him.

"Beth, what are you doing here?" he now asked confused. Being so used to her braids he hasn't immediately recognized her with her hair down.

"Laura agreed to help me with my patient" Doc Baker answered smilingly instead of her, before he bent down again to untie his horse.

"Oh" Almanzo put his hands on his waist, still standing behind Laura. She took a deep breath before turning around. She knew that she need to face him and act as normal as possible if she didn't want to be unmasked during this trip.

"Well, then we can bring your bag already to my buckboard" he suggested smilingly. "I'll take it for you" He reached out to take her bag.

"Oh, that isn't nece-"

"Come on, Beth" he flashed her a crooked smile and Laura handed him her bag, awfully careful not to touch his hand so he wouldn't feel her shaking hands.

* * *

><p>The trip was a silent one for Laura, but she was happy about that. She sat behind the two men and listened to their conversation - being relieved that she didn't need to talk much.<p>

After some time Laura was able to calm herself. After all – it wasn't far anymore to Sleepy Eye and once they were there, she would go with Doctor Baker to see the patient. That would mean that she didn't even have the time to embarrass herself in front of Manly!

As Almanzo stopped in front of a big house where Doc had told him to, Doctor Baker grabbed his black bag and turned to Laura "I'll go first to Misses Smith to see what it is she suffers. Then I'll get you. Alright?"

Laura nodded. She's wished she could go with him right away but it didn't really surprise her that he wanted to make sure.

"I won't be long."

When Doc has left them, Almanzo hopped down from the buckboard. "I'm gonna bring these supplies to the general store now. Is that alright for you, Beth?"

Laura smiled. Now she didn't have to worry about anything anymore! As soon as they would be home again she could talk to him without being so afraid to do something wrong.

"That's fine with me, Manly. Doc will get me soon anyway."

"Alright" he smiled at her before grabbing the orders. "It will take just a few minutes"

"No problem" she returned his smile and felt how butterflies filled her stomach as she watched him walk away.

Only a few minutes had passed as Doc Baker came down the stairs – the expression on his face worrying Laura.

"Can I come with you now, Doctor Baker?" She asked even if she felt that the answer would be no.

"Laura, the situation is unfortunately much more serious than I thought. After Simon's description I thought Olivia suffered under something psychological, but her illness is extremely contagious. I'm sorry."

"Will she make it through?" Laura asked concerned.

"Yes, she will" The man smiled "But I don't want you to get it. I wish I wouldn't have asked you...-"

"You couldn't have known, Doc! That's alright."

"Well, I'm afraid you have to travel back to Walnut Grove for I'm gonna stay here longer than expected. It's a good thing we came with Almanzo. So you can go home with him."

Laura's heart stopped beating. How can someone be incredible happy and terrified about the same thing? She didn't understand herself anymore... That would mean hours of sitting beside Almanzo, hours of being close to him, hours of talking to him... Laura smiled. But what if she would do something wrong? Like all the times before?

"Hi Doc! Is everything alright?" Almanzo asked while coming closer.

"Well, Almanzo, unfortunately not. The case is more serious than I thought and I don't want to risk anything concerning Laura." Almanzo had reached them now and looked at Laura before back to Doc Baker.

"It would be the best thing if she would travel back with you."

"Oh, that's alright. Is there anything I can do?"

"No" he smiled at the blond man in front of him. "I'll be fine. It will only take a few days longer than I expected. You just take care of Laura, that's everything I ask for." He sat his hat back.

Almanzo nodded serious "I will, Doc."

* * *

><p>The hours passed by and as more time Laura spent with Almanzo as more she saw that her fear had been needless. Their conversation floated lightly during the ride home. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, admiring his profile while he was concentrated on the road. Soon they would be halfway and Laura couldn't help but think that it was a shame that she had to share him again once they would have reached Walnut Grove.<p>

"It's getting dark real fast this time of the year"

Almanzo turned his head to look at her, a small smile on his lips "Yeah, but as long as the sky is cloudless, the moon-light will be enough to find our way home"

Laura smiled at him. Somehow the word _moon-light_ made her heart flip when it came out of _Almanzo__'__s_ mouth...

Suddenly they heard a loud noise before the buckboard crashed to the ground at Laura's side. It happened so fast that Laura couldn't find hold soon enough and fell to the ground too.

She let out a painful cry as she hit the earth with her back.

"Beth!" Almanzo jumped down at his side and rushed to her. "Are you alright?" He asked anxious while kneeling down beside her.

"Yeah" she replied, while making a face at the pain "I think so." She pushed herself slowly up with the elbows to test if her back was alright.

Almanzo encompassed her arm to give her support "Maybe you should wait" he suggested concerned.

"No" Laura now looked him in the eyes "I'm alright. It just wasn't the most comfortable fall in my life but I'll be fine" She pushed herself up once more, so that she was now sitting upright.

"You sure?" the blond man asked not convinced, still his hand around her arm.

"I'm sure" she got ready to stand up, but Almanzo immediately stepped in front of her, so he could hold both her arms and helped her up.

"I'm terribly sorry, Beth"

Laura's heartbeat quickened as he stood that close to her "It wasn't your fault" she replied quietly and bent her head, no longer able to look him into his sparkling eyes.

He now let go of her and crooked to examine the damage on his buckboard.

"A screw must have been too lose and fallen away. And when we rod over a stone or something the other screws couldn't hold the wheel anymore."

"Can you fix it?" Laura asked concerned as it was already dark since over an hour.

Almanzo straightened himself to smile encouragingly at her "It shouldn't be a problem. I have some screws on the buckboard. But I need you to hold the lamp so I can repair it."

"Sure!" She smiled at him, happy that she would be able to help him and to spend some more time with Almanzo.

"I'll get it" he flashed her a crooked smile and made his way around the buckboard.

"Dag-burn-it!" he exclaimed from the other side of the buckboard.

"What is it?" Laura asked alarmed

He walked with the lamp in his hand to Laura. "It's broken" he looked down at it as he stood in front of her.

"Oh no. What are we going to do now?"

Almanzo lifted his head and looked at her, figuring out how to phrase the unpleasant truth, "I'm afraid we have to wait until dawn, Beth."

Laura couldn't believe what she'd just heard "What? But the moon is shining! We can fix it yet!" She pointed at the broken wheel.

"Yeah, I could fix it, Beth, but I couldn't be sure that it would be safe enough with this bad sight." He tried to comfort her with a light smile as he saw her startled look "We were lucky this time, Beth, but something could have happened to you as you crashed down. I don't want to risk anything."

"But where are we going to stay?" Laura still couldn't accept the facts.

"Right here, I guess." Almanzo looked around. "I'm afraid we don't have much choice."

"Hey" he stroked her arm with his free hand "It will be alright. The night will be over before you know it and then I'll bring you home"

Laura tried to return his smile but the thousands thoughts rushing through her mind made it impossible. She should stay a whole night with Almanzo out here? ALONE? She already knew that this would be a sleepless night...

* * *

><p>Laura has settled herself against a big fallen tree trunk and watched Almanzo who put away all the broken pieces from the buckboard and prepared everything so they would be ready early tomorrow morning.<p>

She laid her cold hands between her knees trying to warm them. Why couldn't something like that happen in summer? Why did it have to be November? Laura cursed herself for her bad luck as she watched her breath disappear in the cold night-air.

"It's all set now." Almanzo walked towards her and settled down against the trunk just like her, a few feet apart from Laura. "I think we can start tomorrow in no time."

Even in the dark Laura could still see him smile and she knew that he only did it to cheer her up.

"That's fine" she replied, trying to sound delighted but it didn't come out that way through her chattering teeth. She wished they would have at least brought some blankets with them. But who could have guessed that she would need to sleep in the wilderness instead of a warm bed in Sleepy Eye...

"Are you cold?" Almanzo asked concerned looking at her.

Laura waited a second before answering, trying to get her trembling lips under control "No" She didn't want to be a needy girl to him. If _he_ was alright just with his coat - so was she.

"Of course you are" He smiled sympathetically at her.

Laura looked into the other direction and rolled her eyes "No, I'm fine – really" She almost managed to say it normally but the last word gave her away.

"Come on, Beth" Her heart made a jump as she felt his hand on her upper-arm and turned to look at him.

"Come closer to me then it isn't as cold anymore" He outstretched the arm which had touched her just seconds ago to signalize her to lean against it.

"I'm fine" Laura's heartbeat quickened and she knew that he would hear it if she would sit that close to him.

"Well..." Almanzo understood that she felt uncomfortable about being so close to him and smiled "...that might be so, but your shaking hands and chattering teeth don't share your opinion and I promised Doc Baker to get you home healthy. So come closer or you'll catch a cold and I'm gonna earn the anger of your pa."

Laura looked sceptically at his arm then at him. Just then he tugged the sleeve of her brown coat and she had to give in.

As slowly as possible she moved closer - playing for time. As she was one foot apart from Almanzo she settled down again, his arm behind her making her nervous. Just as she pretended to wipe something off her coat so she wouldn't have to look at him, he laid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer.

Laura held her breath as she sat still like frozen. Her heart pounded against her ribcage and her cheek turned crimson as she was so close to him that his upper body touched hers.

_Oh__ my __god_...Was all that Laura was able to think. She didn't know what she should feel anymore. She could feel him, she could smell him and she felt as if she just entered paradise. But at the same time she wished she wouldn't sit here beside him - her heart about to explode, her mind a battlefield of mixed emotions. That was how it would feel to be _his_. That was how it would feel if she wouldn't be a girl to him anymore. He would hold her that close even if it _wasn__'__t_ cold...

Almanzo looked down at Laura and tightened his grasp around her shoulder. She had never seemed as vulnerable to him as she did now. He wished he could make this a little more comfortable to her, he wished he would have at least brought some blankets with him. If she should catch a cold it would be only his fault...

"I'm sorry, Beth"

His statement interrupted Laura's confused thoughts and she looked puzzled at him "What for?"

"I should have checked the buckboard before I was leaving, then nothing of this would have happened..."

Laura felt like she would melt as she looked at him while he looked at the ground. He almost looked like a lost boy. She wished she could run her fingers through his hair and console him. She didn't remember when he had ever looked as cute as he did now.

"That's nonsense, Manly. You can't control everything. It happened to my pa lots of times no matter how well he fixed the buckboard before the trip."

Almanzo lifted his head and looked down at her, a smile starting to curl his lips.

He drew her in even closer and Laura's heart made a skip. "Is it better?"

Laura was too concentrated on her heartbeat to get what he meant "Huh?"

"Are you still cold?"

"Oh, no, it's...it's better."

"That's good"

He smiled down at her and Laura was afraid she could lose herself in this ocean-blue of his eyes and never find her way back...

"Why did you come with Doc anyway, Beth?" it suddenly occurred to the blond man. "I thought you wanted to be a teacher."

Laura couldn't stifle a smile. He actually remembered what she had told him! She had to bite into her cheek so she wouldn't grin. "I still want that, Manly. Doc just could use some help and it would have been a great experience... When he had courted Kate she always went with him to visit his patients and give him a helping hand. I'm sure he misses that..."

"He had a fiancée?" Almanzo looked startled down at her.

"Uh-huh. A few years ago."

"What happened?"

Laura blushed. She couldn't tell him the truth. How should she tell the man she was in love with and about whom _everybody_ thought he was too old for her that Doctor Baker had ended this relationship because of the difference in their ages?

"Uh..." Laura looked at her fiddling hands "...I never really got to know..." _Oh__ come__ on,__ Laura!__ They __had __a __much __bigger __age__ gap __than__ you __two __have! _"...I guess he figured he was already too old to start a family. I know they loved each other..."

"Oh, that's a shame. I don't think you should end a relationship just because of the age."

Laura couldn't help anymore but grin. Maybe there was yet hope if he just could finally see that she wasn't a child anymore!

"Me neither. And he was really happy with her..." Laura remembered the time when Doc Baker and Kate had been courting. She had been such a beautiful woman. She wondered what had ever happened to her...

"What are you thinking?" Almanzo interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh, nothing important... I just hope he will find someone else someday. Doc Baker is one of the nicest people I've ever met." She yawned.

Almanzo smiled down at the girl in his arms. She always was concerned about everyone. Laura had such a big heart...

"Try to sleep, Beth. I'll stay awake and make sure that nothing's gonna happen." he said in a soft voice as he squeezed her shoulder.

"No" Laura yawned again "I'm not tired and I couldn't sleep out here anyway."

Without realizing, Laura leaned her head against his shoulder as her eyes became heavier and Almanzo smiled.

"As you wish..." he knew he couldn't convince her but sooner or later she would fall asleep. It had been a long day for her.

"Uh-huh," came the tired reply. She closed her eyes and snuggled unconsciously against him. "Tell me something..."

Almanzo couldn't help but grin. It wouldn't take long anymore and she would be asleep "What do you want me to say, Beth?" he asked gently.

She shrugged "Whatever you want to say..."

"You know, I'm glad even if it's bad that this happened today that at least I'm stuck here with _you_."

"What do you mean?" Laura opened her eyes slowly, puzzled about his statement.

"Well, if I would have to spend the night with my sister out here she would be completely afraid of the dark and panic."

Laura chuckled as he laughed, imagining Miss Wilder out here.

"...But you're braver than all the others I know."

Laura felt a cut in her heart, as she imagined about _whom_ Almanzo was thinking when he spoke about _the__ others_.

She looked down at the ground "You mean more tomboyish..."

"No" he squeezed her lightly "I mean braver. How you saved Daniel, how you broke Barnum... You're incredible brave..."

Laura smiled at his compliment and blushed. "Did you always live together with your sister?" she asked to change topic, not used to his attention.

"Well, I- Hey look! A falling star!"

"Really!" Laura saw it too just before it disappeared in the dark blue of the night.

"Now you can wish for something"

Laura chuckled at his suggestion

"What?" He looked confused at her.

"Nothing..." Laura shook her head still chuckling lightly "I just remembered the last time I saw a shooting star..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing...the wish didn't come true..."

"Was it an important one?"

Laura thought for one moment. Back then it had been important to her but if she would have known what love is, she would have never fallen for anyone...until Almanzo...

"No...but...I didn't really see the falling star. My pa gave me his wish."

Almanzo chuckled "That was very nice, but it only works if you actually see it."

"Did you wish for something?"

"Of course."

Laura smiled at his serious reply and slowly closed her eyes again snuggled against Almanzo's shoulder.

"So, what did you wish for, Beth?"

"I can't tell" she smiled "Then it wouldn't come true..." her voice drifted off.

"I forgot that... but I'm sure it will come true this time." He smiled down at her but Laura didn't answer him anymore.

"Beth?" he whispered but still there were no answer or movements visibly.

Almanzo smiled and carefully brushed a strand of hair aside, which has fallen into her face. "Night, Beth"

He lifted his head to look at the moon which was nearly full and lightened up the night. Almanzo took a deep breath from the cold autumn-air so he would be able to stay awake all night and turned his head again to look down at Laura.

It was funny how much she meant to him. He had never had a friend before who was so much younger than himself... But with Laura it wasn't a matter of age or a matter of if he wanted this relationship or not, it just _was__ there_. He couldn't deny that. She stepped into his life one day and now he couldn't think her out of it anymore...

A small smile curled Laura's lips in her sleep. As Almanzo noticed that he died to know what she was dreaming of.

_Too bad he had spent his wish already to make sure hers would come true..._


End file.
